The present disclosure relates to a container/lid/blender interlock apparatus and method. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to the use of light in the interlock apparatus and method for preventing blender operation when the lid is not properly on.
Current blender interlock systems are mechanical and generally only interlock a blender base with a blender container. In those systems, the interlock is activated when the container depresses a switch in the base as the container is set on the base. One variation to this system uses a rod that parallels the container and activates the interlock when the container lid is secured. Other variations use a magnetic switch in the base and metal activators in the container.